Shes Back?
by KokoKitsune
Summary: After Maka made Soul a Death Scythe, they split up for unknown reasons TBA but years later, they meet up, but Maka tries to erase Soul from her mind. The bad thing is that he recognizes her because he is in love with her. SoMa better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ Shes back?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN SOUL EATER! [I wish.]**_

_**Summary: After Maka made Soul a Death Scythe, they split up for unknown reasons(TBA) but years later, they meet up, but Maka tries to erase Soul from her mind. The bad thing is that he recognizes her because he is in love with her. They end up having to teach together. Will Maka find out who he is? What will happen? Will they make up, or fight again? Can Maka forgive him for what he did?**_

It was Sunday evening and an albino haired boy was sitting in his empty apartment. It had been 3 years since she left. It was so dull and empty. His name was Soul 'Eater' Evans, though he preferred not to use Evans as his last name. He was made a death scythe, by none other, Maka Albarn. But due to unknown reasons, she left, furious with him. Soul yawned and turned on the TV, after a few minutes, a purple cat walked out and sat on his lap. " Hey Blair." He mumbled tiredly. He had work tomorrow and so did she. He worked as a teacher at the DWMA, and she worked at the ChupaCabras. In case you didnt know, Blair is a cat, with strong magical powers. She had two forms, cat and human. Nowadays, she is almost always in cat form. She only turns human to bathe and go to work.

After Maka left, everything went downhill. Sure, he still had all his friends. Black Star was close as ever, Death the Kid kind of backed off. He still didnt know why. But all the girls were very angry and upset with him. He never could talk to them. He sighed as he heard a loud knock on the door. " Who is it no-" He was cut off by loud screams. " SOUL! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING! ITS IMPORTANT!" Soul sighed and opened the door, revealing a short, blue-haired man. " What is it Black Star?" The short man looked at Soul, then he walked inside, he first noticed Blair. Who was now sitting on the couch with a blank stare. " Wow you really messed up."

Soul sighed, it was a heavy sigh full of regret. " I know I know. Im so uncool. Anyways.. What did you need to tell me?" After that statement, Black Star's face lit up. " MAKA! Shes back! A big god like me couldnt miss it. She was seriously here Soul and... She was... Not bad looking!" Soul stared at him, his face blank. He fell back on the couch, dumbfounded. " M-Maka? You mean.. My.. Old meister?" He stuttered. The blue-haired man nodded. " Yep! and shes going to be a student teacher at the DWMA! and guess who shes going to be teacher with?"

That was when Soul realized. " No! She cant... Not with me!" Black Star nodded and looked at the albino with sympathetic eyes. " Man. If you were a big man like me.. Then you wouldnt have to worry." Soul glared at Black Star and sighed, standing up, pacing around the room. " Dude your gunna have to see her tomorrow! Maybe she wont remember you." Soul sighed again and glared at him again. " How...? No.. Why would she come back?" Black Star shrugged and sat on the couch like he owned it. Then Soul walked to his old meisters room, well old room. He walked in and sat on the bed. " She cant be.. No.. BLACK STAR! WHEN IS SHE STARTING!" He yelled out of the room.

Black Star sighed and walked to the room the weapon was occupying. " Shes starting tomorrow.. With you." Soul silently cursed and pulled his hair. " Dammit. WHY?" Soul sighed and walked out, facing the short man. He was much taller than the man though. Soul didnt know what to do now. He had no way of avoiding her. " Dammit.. This is so uncool.. and unfair.." Black Star sighed, looking at the scar on his shoulder. " A big man like me..." He started, but then stopped, putting his hands behind his head and yawning. " Im going to go! A big man like me cant leave Tsubaki waiting!" He said, giving Soul a thumbs up and walking out of the room.

Soul sighed again. Wow.. He was sighing a lot today. But tomorrow, tomorrow was going to be hell for him. To see Maka after all these years, he wasnt sure how either of them was going to react. That was when he decided that he should go to bed, be ready for the day he was expecting tomorrow. After he cleaned up the living room, locking the door, but leaving the window slightly open so if Blair didnt have her key she could get in. He walked over to his bed and fell onto it. " Tomorrow is going to be a big day.. Maka.." Those were the last words he whispered before he fell asleep.

~The Next Morning~

Soul yawned and pulled himself out of bed. Today was the day he was meeting his old meister again. He took a quick shower and ate breakfast. Then, he took a breath and ran hopped on his bike, heading to the school. Once he got there, he found people staring at him like usual. But these werent the usual 'I-love-you-stares' they were sympathetic and just plain strange. He sighed. They must have heard about Maka coming back. Soul jumped when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked slightly over and saw a blue hand. " Oh. Sid. You scared me." Soul chuckled lightly. " Lord Death wants to see you." He said, getting straight to the point.

Soul nodded and walked to the door of the death room. He took a deep breath and walked in. He was greeted by Spirit, Kid, and Lord Death. " Um. What did you need? Class is starting soon." He muttered, scratching his head. Kid stared at him, shocked at his lazy attitude. " Arnt you... Surprised? At the return of your meister?" Kid asked, a little suspicious. Soul sighed and nodded. " Of course I am. When Black Star told me yesterday, I didnt know what I would do.." That was when everyone in the room felt sorry for him. His face was struck with grief, he was obviously remembering the fight they had so long ago.

Kid patted Soul on the shoulder. " Im sure it will be fine. She came back.. So she cant be as upset anymore right?" Kid was trying to comfort Soul. " So... When do I meet her?" Soul asked, his heart pounding from the suspense. It was suspenseful. He sighed and looked at Spirit, who was now crying with joy. " My... My baby is back!" Spirit cried out. The next moment went to fast for Soul to realize. You hear a door open, someone mumbling, then Spirit, lying on the ground with blood spewing from his head. Soul turned around and froze. The sight he saw took his breath away.

Maka stood in front of him, her arms crossed, glaring at her papas body on the floor. At first, all Soul could do was stare at her. He tore his gaze away from her. She got taller, and she was still slender. Her chest had grown, but not too much. Her hair was long, and she changed her style of hair had changed, it was up it a long ponytail. Her gaze lifted from her now unconsious father, to Kid. " Hello nice to see you again." Then her gaze went to Lord Death. She bowed and her ponytail flipped over her face. " Hello Lord Death. Its nice to see you again.. Its my pleasure to be back."

Kid smiled and waved at her, greeting her. Lord Death chuckled and gave her a thumbs up. " Its more like we are happy to have you back~ Miss Albarn~" He said, looking at her. She smiled and bowed again. She had avoided Soul and hasnt once looked at him. " I was told by Sid to come here... Why?" She asked, her back turned to Soul, who was now dumbstruck with grief. He already knew what the Shinigami was going to say. Soul sighed and spoke for her. " Hey you. You've been obviously avoiding me. You know you have to teach with me. Dont avoid the subject." He sounded rude, but didnt mean to, so he mentally slapped himself for it. ' This is why you caused that to happen!' He yelled at himself, trying not to remember what happened three years ago.

Maka slowly turned around, the smile on her petite face disappearing. Her emerald eyes flickered as emotion swelled through them upon seeing him again. " S-Shinigami-Sama... D-Do I really...?" She asked, her voice almost begging. The Shinigami sweatdropped and nodded. " Im sorry. But yes.. You came back, only to have to teach with him. Im sorry." Soul's eyebrow twitched, did everyone hold a grudge or something? He sighed, shaking his head. " Am I a parasite or something?" He half-yelled. " Class is started. Im leaving, since im obviously not wanted here." Soul said, walking towards the door. He was pissed.

Soul walked out and slammed the door. Why was he cursed like this? He walked to class, and as he walked in, he noticed Professor Stein. " ... Stein? What the hell are you doing here?" He looked at his professor as he remembered the first time he protected Maka from him. He heard shouts from the class. " Soul-Sensei!"

" Where were you?"

" We missed you!"

" Dont leave us with this crazy teacher!" They yelled. Soul chuckled and looked at Stein. The professor was giving him a sympathetic look. " Not you too..." He sighed and told the professor he could leave. Soul noticed he took role and handed out the assignment for today. " Hello class... I guess im late.." He chuckled, scratching his hand behind him head. " Well... As you all have heard.. I mean.. Who hasnt? Only me, the uncool guy, learned yesterday. We are going to have another teacher help teach class.. Her name is.. Maka Albarn.." The class took a breath as they recognized the name.

One of the kids raised their hand. " Yes?" Soul said, not expecting what he said. " You mean the one who made you into a death scythe, then left you?" At first he didnt answer, not really wanting to. " ... Uh... Y-Yeah.. I guess so.. My old meister.. Maka.. Albarn.." He said, hearing the door open. He turned his head and his crimson eyes met with emerald. Once again, the emotion flickered in her eyes. " Speak of the devil." All the kids in the class turned and looked at her. She turned towards the class as her long hair was weaved around her shoulder. " T-This... Is.." He started, but was shocked when he found a hand on his mouth.

When he looked over, he saw his meister with tinted red cheeks, glaring at him. " I can introduce myself!" She said, pouting slightly. Soul felt a blush making its way to his cheeks. He turned away, chuckling. " Go ahead. This uncool guy wont stop you." His voice was smooth, as it had always been, unless Maka was getting herself into danger. Maka turned and faced the class, her emerald eyes filled with determination. " Hello class! Today I will be helping.. Him.. Teach this class. I am Maka Albarn!" She gave a thumbs up and winked at the class. Soul sighed, ' At least she can still be happy..' He thought to himself.

After all the introductions, Soul took over. " Miss Albarn here will be watching for the next week, then we will both teach.. Together.." He mumbled, not really wanting to deal with the class harrassment later. Maka nodded and tried her best not to look at him. Towards the end of class, Soul was called down. " Uh. Miss... Albarn.." He started, he was going to have to get used to calling her that. He would feel like as asshole using her first name, after what had happened oh so long ago. Maka nodded and waved him off, her gaze not meeting his. " Ill take care of the class. You do what you want.. Evans.." She said, looking away.

Soul sighed as he headed down to the Death Room. " 42-42-564... When you want to knock on deaths door.." He put into the mirror, since Lord Death wasnt there. " Hello~ Hello Soul~" Soul sighed. " What did you want? Shinigami-Sama?" He asked, pretty eager to get back to class to make sure Maka was doing everything right. The Shinigama's eyes lowered. " Uh~ I guess I should tell you now.. You have to live with Maka in the same house again." Soul stared at him, his face twisted." LIAR!" The Shinigami shook his head. " No. Im not lying to you Soul." Soul shook his head. " No no no! That cant happen!" He grabbed his head, he felt his head spinning even though it wasnt, and soon after he said, " Does Maka know?" He asked, unconsiouly using her name.

The Shinigami sighed. " She knows.. Maybe thats why shes been acting like that towards you." Soul snapped his head up. " You mean.. She knew all along? DAMMIT! What if I hurt her again?" He yelled, his anger getting the better of him. The Shinigami patted his . " Soul.. Dont think too much about it. You two will make up in no time. You have to live together and teach together.. Plus..." Soul glared at him. " Theres more?" He yelled, pushing the hand off his shoulder. Again, a sigh escaped the Shinigami. " Yes... You will begin your class training sessions soon. Its not all about written.. Remember? And shes going to have to use you to demonstrate. Shes been briefed on everything new thats happened in her absence. Soul sighed and shook his head. " Whatever... School is over... Im going home.." He said, walking out the doors of the school.

Soul found his bike and hopped on, revving the engine. He was about to drive off, but a certain voice stopped him. " E-Evans.." The petite girl stood in front of him. Her hands on her knees and she was bent over, breathing heavily. " I-I was looking for you... I need a ride.. Back home.." She barely mumbled out, he could barely hear her. " Get on.. And speak up more.. I can barely hear you.." He sighed as he drove off. When he started, he felt thin arms wrap around him. His heart sped up as he pushed the acceleration. A faint blush had crawled up on his face. He really needed to get home and take a bath.

Once they reached home, Soul locked his bike and opened the house. He allowed Maka to go in first. When she walked in, she was tackled by a purple blob. " MAKA! I MISSED YOU!" A voice yelled at her. Soul sighed and walked in past the two. " You two... Im taking a shower okay?" He said, feeling bad about how he was acting. He was being so uncool today, but to him, he blamed Maka. Seeing her again after three years, his heart can barely handle it. He started the shower as he heard the two conversing. " Blair! How have you been?"

" Umm.. Not so well.. After you left.. I kinda blacked out.. I barely talked to Soul..."

" Really? Its not my fault is it?"

" Well it sorta is I guess.. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty wont talk to Soul, much less look at him. Black Star continued on as usual after you left, Kid got a little distant... and he was asked out by so many girls.."

Maka's eyes narrowed. " Did he bring any home?" Blair shook her head. " He never did. He always came home and plopped on the couch, turning the tv on but never watching it. He was sorta... Out of it when he got home. He puts on a cheerful demeanor for his class, but everytime he comes home, he doesnt pay much attention to anything really.." Maka sighed and shook her head. " Its all my fault.. If only.. That never happened." Blair shook her head, " No! Its not your fault!" She said, hugging the girl lovingly as Soul walked out of the bathroom.

" Im going to bed.." He said, walking to his room. Maka waved to him. " Goodnight.." She avoided his name, but at least she told him goodnight. Maka sighed as she unpacked her stuff. This was going to be a long night. She heard Soul shut his door. She was going to pack in the morning, so she fell on her bed. Smelling it to see if she had to wash it. It smelled of Soul. She sat up and curled into a ball. " Why is it like this?" She mumbled, laying back down. After hours of thinking, she finally fell asleep. Soul had fallen asleep the moment he hit the bed. Today was exhausting.

_**OKAY! I finally got this done after a lonnnnnng time! **__** ; A ; **__**I sorry! I hope you like it! I kinda dragged it out at the end, I didnt know where to stop! =.= Now for all of you who read " A New Day" I will start on that sequel as soon as I possibly can. Since I have this story to work on, it might be awhile. xD Sorry! More reviews/favorites I get, the faster my fingers type! I do not know when the next chapter will come out.. We shall just have to see how many reviews/favorites I get... { FYI reason I put favorite is cuz I get a LOT of favorites... But not reviews! xD Thanks ya'll!**_


	2. Soul Resonance

Chapter 2~ Soul Resonance

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN SOUL EATER! [I wish.]**_

" Im going to bed.." He said, walking to his room. Maka waved to him. " Goodnight.." She avoided his name, but at least she told him goodnight. Maka sighed as she unpacked her stuff. This was going to be a long night. She heard Soul shut his door. She was going to pack in the morning, so she fell on her bed. Smelling it to see if she had to wash it. It smelled of Soul. She sat up and curled into a ball. " Why is it like this?" She mumbled, laying back down. After hours of thinking, she finally fell asleep. Soul had fallen asleep the moment he hit the bed. Today was exhausting.

The next morning was full of awkward silences and confused looks. Soul had got up earlier than usual, so he could cook some food, but he found out that Maka had food all set up and she was reading a book on the couch with Blair on her lap. " Wha..." He said, looking at the food on the table. " Did you..?" He asked, getting a slight nod from the girl reading the book. He sighed and sat down, he clapped his hands together and smiled. " Itadakimasu!" He broke his chipsticks and started to eat. A smile lit up his usually pale face as he gobbled the food down. H was about to say something, but was interupted.

" Eating like a pig.. As always.." Maka sighed, closing her book and taking the empty dishes into the kitchen. She slightly turned so she could see his face, he was pouting. She chuckled slightly, but quiet enough so Soul couldnt hear it. After the dishes were washed, Maka got ready for class. Her hair was currently down, so she put it up in a ponytail. She almost put them in pigtails, but told herself not to. She sighed as she went through her dresser. She had her old spartoi uniform and her other uniform. She sighed and shook her head, picking out a medium lengthed black skirt with a red shirt, that said, ' KAMISAMA' on it. She sighed and walked out, with her bag over her shoulder.

" Evans.. You ready?" She asked, looking at the albino-haired man, who was just plopped onto the couch, his crimson eyes looking into the distance. " Ah.. Albarn.. Yeah.. I guess.." He said, coming back to reality, getting off the couch. Maka noted that today he was wearing a red headband. It confused her as to why he even wore a headband. What happened to his other one? She shrugged her shoulders and made sure to pack her book and gloves. She was going to have to wield him at some point in time, so she had to bring her gloves. She noticed that Soul was a little... Out of it today.

" Evans." Maka stated firmly, waiting for him to look at her. He slowly turned his head, and gave her a what-do-you-what look. She sighed and shook her head. " Sorry. You just seem so.. Out of it today.. Cant blame me for being worried." She mumbled, hopping on the bike after him. He revved the engine and took off towards the DWMA. It was about five minutes before they arrived, and those five minutes were agonizing for the pair. Soul couldnt help but be concious about her small arms wrapped around him and she couldnt keep her mind off how nice he smelled.

Soul locked his bike up and took the keys inside with him. He walked next to Maka, because she wasnt exactly sure where the classroom was yet. The school was remodeled, so the rooms had been moved around. As the pair walked into the school, all eyes turned towards them. In the eyes of the students, the two walked gracefully down the hall, their eyes filled with determination. The all gawked at how well the pair matched. Soul ignored all the stares, but he could tell Maka was uncomfortable. He sighed as he quickened their pace. They reached the classroom in less than five minutes.

Soul took a breath and sat down at his desk. The first thing he spotted when he sat down, was the desk not that far away from his. It had a nametag on it. ' Maka Albarn' was what it said. He sighed as he pulled out the schedule for the day. They were going to have to demonstrate to the class today on how to do a soul resonance. Soul sighed as he tossed the papers onto Maka's desk. The bell was to ring in ten minutes or so. He sighed once again as he heard an annoying voice. " YAHOOOO I AM THE UNDEFEATABLE BLACK STAR! AND I AM HERE TO SEE MAKA ALBARN!" He screeched in his annoying voice.

Soul looked over at Maka, who was now looking at him, terror filling those beautiful emerald green eyes he loved so much. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. He got up and walked out in the hall, picking at his ear. " Geez. Black Star you needa lighten up." He said, smirking his toothy grin over at the blue-haired man. The man swiftly turned and pushed past him. Once the blunette had gotten into the room, he eyed Maka, who eyed him back. " Why hello Black St-!" She was cut off by someone tackling her with a hug. " I knew you would come back!" Was heard through sniffles.

Maka smiled and patted the unidentified persons back. " Tsubaki.. Its nice to see you again." She smiled, hugging the girl. The girl pulled back, her eyes filled with tears. Black Star walked over, giving Tsubaki a thumbs up. " See? I told you she was back!" He said, staring at the woman. The woman, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, was a pure Japanese woman with long, raven colored hair, which was currently hanging down to her rear end. Her dark, gentle eyes stared at the smaller girl. Tsubaki was taller than Maka, but not by much. But her figure was different. She was fully-developed in every area.

The outfit she wore included a sand colored shirt, much like the one she wore when she herself was a student. It had a bright golden star on her left breast. But she wore a long sand colored skirt, it covered her fully and she wore silver boots, than shone in the sun. She was Black Stars weapon, not a death scythe, but a very useful and strong weapon. She had a gentle and caring nature, so she was worried for Maka. Soul, who stood in the background, noticed the bell was going to ring soon. " Hey. Nakatsuka-" Soul was cut off by the short blunette, whom was now glaring at him.

" We are leaving." He said, dragging the crying woman from the room. Both Soul and Maka looked at each other, confusion lurking in their eyes. The bell rang just moments later. Soul sat at his desk as students crowded in the classroom. While Soul took attendance, Maka went over the day plans. A small 'tch' noise was heard from her, but Soul didnt question it. He sighed as he walked to the front of the class, followed by his assistant, Maka. He sighed and took a breath. " Today we will be teaching Soul Resonance. I havnt been able to teach you because I didnt have a weapon, and im not as smart as Professor Stein, but I have Maka, and we will show you today." He mumbled, placing his hand on the womans ashe colored hair.

The class groaned as they knew this meant walking to the forest behind the school. Soul watched his class and chuckled. " We are behind the other classes because we havnt gone over this yet. We have only gone over basic attacks, since I am a weapon and I am limited. Feel lucky your in our class." Maka felt a blush coming as he said that, ' He already includes me in the class... Though yesterday was my first day..' Happiness filled her eyes as she eyed each one of her new students. Soul continued, " If you were in Mr. Stars and Miss Nakatsukasa, you would all be failing. If your were in Mr. Kid and the Thompson sisters class, you would all have OCD and have a nosebleed everytime something didnt match up." He said, eyeing as his students shuddered at the thought.

Maka smiled and nodded. " Feel lucky.." She mumbled, the butterflies just not leaving her stomach. She sighed as Soul instructed the class. But Maka noticed one pair, they seemed fidgety and restless. " First, everyone hold your weapons." He said, watching as students transformed and were now being held by their meisters. " Now, watch a learn. Soul resonance is where a meister and weapon pair is able to access new powers and skills. It is very important. You have to be able to cooperate with your meister or weapon. You need to be able to connect your souls. As Miss Albarn here is able to use Soul Perception, which is analyzing the soul of one person."

Soul stated, then turning into a weapon. Maka held him firm as she was surprised that her hands didnt burn. She could feel his feelings of regret for what happened that fateful day. " Alright!: Maka stated firmly. " You have to concentrate carefully, then as you feel your souls conjoin, you yell, lets go! soul resonance. It just happens naturally, the words at least. You dont have to worry about saying them any certain way. Watch now and carefully analyze the process." Maka felt so proud of herself, she made an impression on her class. They all watched her with awe.

Then, the next moment was incredible. Maka felt power surging through her as her soul joined with Souls. Naturally, they both yelled, " LETS GO! SOUL RESONANCE!" The two erupted in a blue light as the class watched in awe. Maka came out, swinging Soul gracefully, but with skill. " The legendary Kishin-hunter!" She yelled as she felt the power inside of her. It had been such a long time since she did this. The happiness on her face showed within her soul. Soul couldnt believe it. " We did it.. Miss Albarn we did it!" He yelled with joy. Maka could feel Soul's soul connected with hers.

When Soul turned back into a human, he was shocked at the stares by the class. " THAT WAS AMAZING!"

" HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

" I hope I can do that with my partner!"

Many different people were yelling different things. Soul felt accomplished. Its your turn now. Everyone get into a line and Miss Albarn and I will help you through if you have any problems." Soul said reassuringly. Moments later, everyone was lined up. Soul and Maka watched as the first pair came up. Maka took note that it was the same pair she had noticed earlier. She walked up and stood in front of them. " Theres no need to be nervous. Either of you. Everyone is nervous, and if you mess up, nothings wrong with it." She smiled cheerfully at the girl. " Everyone is going to mess up today. So- I mean Mr. Evans and I had trouble as well, and since we were joined with Mr. Star and Miss Nakatsukasa and Mr. Kid and the Thompson sisters, we were all together. You and your classmates have nothing to worry about." She said, smiling at the pair once more.

The girl wielding the weapon nodded, the look in her eyes turned from fear, to determination. She could tell by the soul of the weapon, that they understood as well, but wasnt making an effort to try. A smile appeared on Souls face as she reassured the two. Then both Soul and Maka took a few steps back. Soul started off, " First, both of you need to close your eyes and concentrate on conjoining souls." Then Maka took over. " Once you feel the sparks between your souls, you'll know that you've conjoined. Then, naturally, yell lets go soul resonance." She said, watching the two and they concentrated. The girl opened her eyes, then her mouth, and yelled, " Lets go! Soul Resonance!" The girl yelled, but nothing happened. Maka watched their souls as they just sparked and rejected each other.

Maka walked up and took the weapon from her hands, her soul wavelength adjusting to his. She felt the confusion through the weapon. She smiled calmly and held the weapon. " Calm down. Dont reject your meister, just calm down and focus on the resonance. Her soul wavelenght soothed his. Maka felt the weapon respond. She smiled, this was a smile that show she accomplished what she had wanted. She handed the weapon back to the young girl. " Take care of your weapon. You never know what could happen." She whispered, her thoughts going back to the incident with Crona.

The next hour was spent helping the class with their soul resonance. Soul helped out the weapons as Maka did the meisters. It was about ten minutes before the bell, so they all headed back. Maka and Soul lead the class, and once they got back to the classroom, they had a hearty discussion on what they learned that day. Once the bell rang, the kids ran out and Soul sighed heavily, causing the meister to look over at him. " Whats with the heavy sigh?" She asked, kinda concerned. The weapon shook his head. " I just wasnt expecting things to go so well. I really didnt think we would be able to do the soul resonance. I would shocked." He admitted. Maka nodded, and sighed. " Your right. I didnt show it.. But that one resonance took a lot out of me.." She said, looking over at the man.

The pair was worn out and tired, so they headed home for the day. But what they didnt know was that they were being watched.. By a pair of sisters. " Shes back." One whispered, and the other laughed and clapped her hands. " Yaaay! Shes back! Shes back! Big sis! Shes back!" The younger sibling clapped happily and the obviously older one sighed. " But she hasnt come to talk with us at all! Even Tsubaki had a chance to talk to her. We are getting revenge tomorrow." The older one chuckled deviously. " Tomorrow will be hell for those two." The younger one started laughing again and clapped her hands multiple times. " Yaaay! Revenge! Yaaaay!"

" But you cant tell Kid about it okay?"

The older one said, coming out of the shadows, her long light brown hair shining in the light as the other, the younger one came out as well. Her short blonde hair also shone, and her blue eyes were tinted with... Was that craziness?

_**HELLO! IM SO HAPPY! I finished this one as fast as I could! Thanks to the reviewers! I felt determined and decided to type until I finished. xD Im pretty sure the two at the end are obvious~ But what are they planning on doing for revenge? o.o Watch out Soul and Maka! **_

_**I apologize for the crappy teaching scene! I imagined the Soul Resonance to be that way. A deep connection between Meister and Weapon. I love Soul Eater so I know a lot of this! I do refer to the manga a lot.. But I also refer to the anime.. xD Haha thanks for reading! I hope you continue to read this story as it continues! :D I really hope you like it! I has a question for you lovely readers~ **_

_**Should I space it more? Or is it fine? Like maybe go two lines instead of three? Sometimes I go four or five but thats cuz I cant take that same one into the next paragraph. Anyways~ Im sorry! This authors note is really long. xD Also! Im going to try to type more to make longer chapters! How does that sound? =w=**_


	3. The Thompson Sisters?

Chapter 3~ The Thompson Sisters?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN SOUL EATER! [I wish.]**_

The pair was worn out and tired, so they headed home for the day. But what they didnt know was that they were being watched.. By a pair of sisters. " Shes back." One whispered, and the other laughed and clapped her hands. " Yaaay! Shes back! Shes back! Big sis! Shes back!" The younger sibling clapped happily and the obviously older one sighed. " But she hasnt come to talk with us at all! Even Tsubaki had a chance to talk to her. How could she forget us!" The older one chuckled deviously. " Tomorrow will be hell for those two." The younger one started laughing again and clapped her hands multiple times. " Yaaay! Revenge! Yaaaay!"

" ...But you cant tell Kid about it okay?"

The older one said, coming out of the shadows, her long light brown hair shining in the light as the other, the younger one came out as well. Her short blonde hair also shone, and her blue eyes were tinted with... Was that craziness? The older, more mature one smirked deviously. " Lets go Patti." The younger one, known as Patti, clapped her hands and nodded. " Hehehe! Lets go big sis!" The two sisters walked off. Later that night, the two were seen in their room writing what it seemed to be a detailed plan.

~At Souls/Makas Home~

Soul yawned as he stretched his arms out, accidentally bumping into Maka. The young female turned her head and glared at her weapon. Soul apologized and moved his hand away, now stretching forwards. He sighed. Nothing had gotten any better, and he still hasnt apologized. He sighed once again and watched Maka from the corner of his eye. He turned towards her and sighed. " Your as cold as ever." He mumbled, trying to start a conversation. Maka didnt turn, or even glance at him. All she did was say, " If its a conversation you want, talk louder... Dumbass."

Soul sighed once again as she shook her head, he leaned back on the couch and tried not to notice her scooting away. " Mak-... Uh.. Miss.. Albarn. Please. Im so sorry for what I did back then.. I-I was young.. and... and stupid! I really didnt know anything.. I didnt cherish our friendship once.. I-I only.. I only wanted you happy.. But I did **that** and screwed everything over. But.. You actually came back.. and its been three whole years.. I-I know its not that long, but.. I never thought you would ever come back.. This is something I would have never thought would happen. Im.. Im not telling you to forgive me for **what I did** but.. Just.. Dont make this hard on me.." His voice cracked and he was desperatly pleading her.

Maka couldnt help but stare at him. This was the most sincere she had seen him since.. Ever. As much as she didnt want to, she met his eyes with her own. His crimson red eyes showed the fear and agony of his pain right now. He really did regret it, but she couldnt say anything comforting. It would be hard, since she spent so many nights crying so hard. This was going to be difficult. But she came back for a reason, to see him again. She didnt know whether he would be the same or not, but she had to. Had to try.

She had to tear her gaze away. " I-Im going to bed.." She looked away, hiding the fear in her eyes. As she got up, Soul felt his heart break. So she wasnt going to forgive him, great. She opened the door to her room gently and turned around, giving Soul a gentle look. The look she used to give him after the battle with Crona. His heart shattered even more as she closed it quietly. He felt the stinging feelilng in his eyes. ' Dude.. Dudes dont cry.. Thats so not cool.' He thought to himself, but it was hard to hold the tears back. One rolled down his cheek as he walked to his room. He just needed to sleep. As he entered his room, he stripped his clothes, staring at the scar through the mirror. He slowly ran his finger down it as another tear rolled down his cheek.

Maka sighed as she heard Soul go to his room. He had been silent after she left. Again, another sigh escaped from her mouth as she changed into her pyjamas. These ones were different from her old ones. These were more revealing, though Soul hadnt seen her in them yet because she was afraid he might tease her. But at the rate they were going, it didnt seem likely that they would make it that far. These ones were shorter. She wore a tank top and shorts. Maka decided to show Soul them whenever she felt it right.

But she wasnt sure it would ever happen because of the way she was acting. She couldnt help but remember **that night **so vividly. Sighing once more, she fell back on her bed. Hoping to sleep tonight, or at least not have to worry about being woken up since Blair wasnt with her at the time. After about 5 minutes, she fell asleep. It was her first night of real sleep.

~The Next Morning~

Maka awoke and stretched her arms. She heard Soul yawning and guessed that he was going to take a shower soon, so she decided she would cook them a meal. Silently, she went into front room, then the kitchen. ' What would Soul like?' She thought to herself. She then decided that it would be nice to make eggs, pancakes, and french toast. A filling meal. While cooking, she couldnt help but worry about Soul. ' What if he doesnt like it? What if he isnt hungry?' She was stressing herself out as she made the table and served the food. Soul had just finished with his shower, which was perfect timing. Maka had started eating when Soul walked out.

His hair was a mess and he was dripping water. Maka sighed and glared at him. " Um. Your getting water everywhere." Their eyes met for a moment and Maka felt something in his eyes, but before she let anything else go through, she looked away. Sadly, Maka could felt how that hurt Soul. She turned back, about to say something, but Soul had left so silently. Suddenly, her heart hurt. Sadness filled her for some reason.

It was about time to leave, and the two were still kind of awkward about morning. As they headed out, a trap was set by someone and Maka tripped, forcing Soul to grab her, to make sure she didnt hurt herself. " Woah!" Maka tripped over the wire and started falling forwards. Unsure of what to do, Soul reached out and grabbed her waist. He pulled her up and turned her around, ending up embracing her. A blush covered Makas face and her face was buried in his neck.

After sitting there for a little, Soul pushed her away lightly and told her to be more careful. Maka had no objections, she just patted herself and continued walking. After they got out of sight, Liz released her hand from Patti's mouth. it was to keep her from laughing as Maka tripped. Liz smirked and flipped her hair to the side. " Come on Patti. Your doing good so far." The two lurked off in the shadows toward the school.

~At School~

The two had made it to the school with only a few 'distractions'. A guy tried to pick Maka up, but Soul had to intervene and someone tried to kidnap her, but Soul got her before they could make their move. As they reached the school entrance, they were already exhausted. Someone decided to mess with their day, and they both knew it.

They walked into the building cautiously, unsure of what could happen next. As soon as they were sure that they were safe, they let their guard down, which caused a shadow to smirk in the corner. All the doors shut in the room and all the lights turned off and the room... Closed in on the two?

The room got smaller and the two were thoroughly confused. " What the hell?" Soul mumbled as he was forced closer to Maka. " Are we being punished for something? God damn. Albarn! Did you do anything?" Maka whipped her head towards him. " What? Hell. I dont know! I just got back! The hell could I have.. Oh."

Soul looked at her. The look was mixed with the 'oh-my-god-what-did-you-do' and the 'ha-i-told-you-it-wasnt-me'. " Now.. Albarn.. What did you do..?" Maka hit her forehead on the palm of her hand. " I... Well I forgot to visit Liz and Patti when I first got here.. I visited Kidd, but the two wernt there.. So I guess I forgot about them.." Soul sighed and gave his toothy smile. " Dumbass." This tone was playful, not too serious.

Maka playfully punched his arm. The mood was light until they got a little too close for comfort. Their chests were squished together and their heads barely had any space. Soul had to keep himself from accidentally kissing her, and he had to keep himself from his desires. " Uh..." His eyes met with Maka's and he had to tear his gaze away before he did something he regretted.

Next thing, the walls had pushed them so close that when they came apart, Soul fell on Maka, and their eyes met once again. But this time, it was romantic. Soul could feel her feelings as their lips came closer together.

As they were just a centimeter apart, maniacal laughing was heard. Quickly, they flung away from each other and looked around. Patti was around somewhere. " GOD DAMMIT PATTI!" Liz's angry yells were heard through the room. Maka got up, running towards the sound, with Soul slowly following behind.

Maka hugged Liz, but she wasnt paying attention. " Liz! Im so sorry I didnt visit you when I first got here! I was so overloaded with everything!" She then turned to Patti and hugged the girl, even though she was still laughing maniacally, " Patti~ Im sorry I didnt see you immidiately.. I was going to visit you guys when I first saw Kidd, but you wernt there."

Liz had tears in her eyes and she hugged Maka back, so did Patti, once she stopped laughing. " WAAAH! Makaaa I thought you forgot about usss! S-So Patti and I wansted to get revenge on you! But.. But.. It ended up helping youuu!" Soul had zoned out, so he didnt hear any of their conversation. But soon after, he tuned back in and noticed the time. " Dont wanna interupt or anything, but we have class starting in five minutes and we have nothing set up.."

Maka flung away from Patti and Liz and ran to her desk. " What are we going to do today?" She asked Soul frantically. Soul looked at Patti and Liz and smirked. " Well. We can let them meet Kidds weapons. All ht ekids here like worship him for some reason.. So uncool.." Maka chuckled. " You still say that?"

Soul then realized he said uncool again. " Dammit! I've been trying to get out of the habit!" Soul sighed and shook his head. " Oh well. Im just that uncool." Some kids came in before the bell and saw the teachers preparing. Then the bell rang and the next lesson began...

**A/N**

**Okay.. I know. Its been sooooo long since I last posted. But ya know.. I dont know where ima take this.. and I think this chapter is really short! D: But I think I'll start the next chapter on the next lesson.. Plus.. I know that I had some reallly lame ideas for Liz and Patti. XD Sorry guys.. Please review? Pretty please? :DD**


	4. Let the Show Begin!

Chapter 4~ Let the Show Begin!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN SOUL EATER! [I wish.]**_

Soul then realized he said uncool again. " Dammit! I've been trying to get out of the habit!" Soul sighed and shook his head. " Oh well. Im just that uncool." Some kids came in before the bell and saw the teachers preparing. Then the bell rang and the next lesson began...

*RING DING RONG DONG*

The bell rang and students flooded into the classroom, greeting Maka and Soul then sitting down. Soul sighed as he tried not to look perplexed. He really wasnt sure how he was going to include Liz and Patti into the lesson. Hell, he didnt even know what their lesson was going to be about.

He turned towards Maka, as if she would have any solution. But she had the same look upon her face. Soul kept his gaze on her face. He couldnt help but stare at her. She was so... Beautiful.

How could someone change so much in just three years? Then he realized Maka noticed him and was giving him a weird look. He just shrugged his shoulders. Things had gotten a little better. Then the late bell rang and one kid ran in, apologizing.

Liz and Patti were waiting in the back for their cue to come out. As Soul took attendance Maka began explaining what was going to happen today. " Eh-hem." She said, clearing her throat, waiting for them to shut up.

Maka didnt have to work hard to get them to shut up. All she had to do was clear her throat and give them a sharp look, once she did that, the kids were attentive, which made Soul jealous of her power, but also longing.

Soul longed to maintain the relationship they had before he **messed it all up. **Sighing, he finish attendance and waited for Maka to talk. Maka smiled, which made almost all the guys faint. They never approached her because Soul had such a protective aura and he knew it, so did Maka.

So, Maka began her lesson. " Hello everyone. These past days have been fun and entertaining. So.. Who all knows about Shinigami-samas son? Death the Kidd?" A few kids raised their hands. Of course they knew him, how couldnt they.

But then again, some didnt get out much. " Well! We have some special guests today. Death the Kidds weapons are here to show you that even if your weapons, you can still work together and use each other if you have the skills!"

The class had wow written on their faces. Maka did it. She saved today, it wasnt failed. Soul had a genuine smile on his face as he took over. " Welcome! Liz and Patti Thompson! They are twin guns."

The class turned around to see Liz and Patti walk from the shadows. Liz's beauty wowed the class as she walked out cooly. While Patti, on the other hand, walked out with a crazy evil maniacal face on. She was laughing histerically, which was kind of freaking some people out.

Sighing, Liz whispered something to Patti and she transformed into a gun. Liz held her sister easily and swiftly. She shot a few warning shots and threw Patti into the air, soon transforming into a gun herself, only to be caught professionally and precisely.

Then they both turned back and Patti started laughing again, which scared the class even more. Soul and Maka both had big smiles on their faces. " Okay class. If you have any questions, ask now."

One young girl raised her hand carefully. Liz pointed to her and smiled. " A-Are you in a relationship with.. K-Kidd-sama?" At the question, Liz turned red and fell to her knees while Patti started histarically laughing again. " HAHAHAHA! Liz-nii loves Kidd-kun! HAHAHAHA!"

Then Liz smacked Patti and told her to keep her mouth shut. Liz pulled herself together and smiled, but you could feel the death in her eyes. " I-I would rather not answer that. It is none of your business little miss." The girl hid under her arms while her weapon partner tried to comfort her.

" Any others? That are NOT about Kidd?" She smiled evily at them. One young boy raised his hand and smiled. " Well. How did you guys become Kidd-samas weapons?" Liz sighed, obviously relieved. Then she delved into the past.

" Patti and I used to be muggers. We would steal peoples money and beat them up. We were very violent and one day, Kidd came up to us and we picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threatened him. He talked to us and we really just ended up going with him. Been with him since. I love it. Its a lot better than living in the streets attacking people just so I could take care of Patti."

The kids in the class were tearing up even though it wasnt that emotional. Patti had a big grin on her face as she jumped around. Then, a knock was heard at the door and Soul said to come in. Kidd walked in, looking worried.

As soon as he saw Liz and Patti, he sighed a sigh of relief. Thats when he noticed all the kids were staring at him. They gave him this look.. It was... As if they were proud of him and looked up to him. It freaked him out. He just wanted to get away from these unsymmetrical kids. " Liz. Patti. Lets go."

Soul then smirked evily. " Kidd. Maka and I will battle you outside to show the kids a demonstration of your power okay? They need an example of a real battle so they can... Lets show them." Kidd glared at him and nodded. " Fine. Lets go."

Soon enough, the class was outside and Soul was talking them through what was going to happen. " So. I want you all to make bets on who is going to win. Kidd, or me. Raise you hands if you think Kidd will win." The whole class raised their hands. Soul and Makas eyebrow twitched.

" Thanks for the support guys.." Soul, Liz, and Patti turned into weapons and the meisters readied themselves. Soon enough, they started the battle. The class had a difficult time watching because both teams were really fast.

Kidd and Maka both dashed quickly at each other, both trying to get a one hit K.O, but Maka swiftly evaded the attack and Kidd jumped up to avoid the swing. It was a easy dodge, but shooting with accuracy and symmetry would be hard for Kidd.

Maka tried to flank Kidd, but only ended up almost being hit by his bullets. Maka and Soul were connecting, trying to think of a way. They then thought. Smoothly, Maka smacked Liz out of his hand. She flew towards the crowd, only to turn back to catch herself.

Kidd started freaking out about how he couldnt use Patti without Liz, which gave Maka and Soul a chance to attack. Just as they were about to charge, and annoying yell was heard. " YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**A/N **

**I DID ITTT! I GOT A WHOLE CHAPTER DONE IN A DAYYYY IM SOOO HAPPY! Ive been motivated! I got two reviews on my last chapter! It may not be as much as others, but STILL! IM SO HAPPY! Thank you guys sooo much! I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked typing it! Ive been trying really hard to get better at action scenes! Please read and review! :D Ima start the next chapter! There will be another person added, and if your a real Soul Eater fan, you'll know who it is. :3 Baii~! Thanks for continuing to read this far!**


	5. THE BIG, INCREDIBLE Black Star?

Chapter 5~ THE BIG, INCREDIBLE... Black Star?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM OWN SOUL EATER! [I wish.]**_

Kidd started freaking out about how he couldnt use Patti without Liz, which gave Maka and Soul a chance to attack. Just as they were about to charge, an annoying yell was heard. " YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The two pairs both got this weird look upon their faces. The class was confused. They looked.. Almost scared. " ITS ME! THE INCREDIBLE BLACK STAAR! YAHOOOO!" The annoying and obnoxius yelling got closer.

Maka slapped her head. She forgot Black Star as well. Why oh why was she cursed like this? At least it all happened today! Sighing, Maka allowed Soul to transform back. The students kept looking back and forth.

" MAKAAA! HOW COULD YOU FORGET AN ALMIGHTY GOD LIKE ME?" The male landed right in front of Maka. His eyes shining and he voice bellowing. The students all stared at the man in shock.

Soul stood, waiting for the boy to get there. " B-Black Star!" A small voice yelled, trailing after him. Tsubaki trailed, barely catching up to him. " Y-You.. You cant just run off like that.." Tsubaki looked up and tears welled in her eyes. " Maka!"

The ninja weapon tackled Maka with a hug. Tsubaki hadnt changed much. She seemed to have gotten... Shorter? No. Maka had just gotten taller. Her hair wasnt long anymore, it was cut short so it reached down to her shoulders.

" Maka! Your back! I heard Black Star talking about the fact you were coming back.. But I didnt believe him!" Maka pulled away and took a good look at Tsubaki. " You seem happier." Maka turned towards Black Star and winked at the female.

In return, the female blushed and shook her head. " I-Its not like that." But while the two were having a chat, Black Star was boasting about his travels with Soul, Maka, Kidd, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti to the class. He totally forgot about his initial goal.

Maka and Tsubaki were talking while Soul and Black Star were kind of arguing about why he was there. " OH YEAH! MAKAAA!" Out of nowhere, Black Star jumped in front of Maka and started poking at her. " Black Star, what the hell are you doing?"

Since she had a moment, Maka took a good look at Black Star. He had gotten a little taller, his skin had tanned more, and his hair wasnt so dishevled. It was more.. Organized? But he had a lot more muscle than last time. Maybe he really did surpass god? Maka smiled at him and hugged him.

The class gaped, as did Soul, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz, and Patti. Well.. Patti was rolling on the ground laughing like the maniac she was. After a few minutes, Maka smiled brightly at the shocked man. " Long time no see Black Star! Who could forget a big god like you? Oh my.. I just touched a god without permission.." Maka got on her knees, seemingly begging. " Forgive me, almighty god!"

Everyone looked at Maka with shining eyes. Their first thought was, ' Shes so... CLEVER!' After that, Black Star snorted and began complimenting himself. " BWAHAHAH! I KNEW YOU WOULDNT FORGET SUCH A BIG GUY LIKE ME! BWAHAHAH! LETS GO TSUBAKI!" Then Black Star ran off like an idiot, making Tsubaki start running again. " B-Black Star! W-Wait!" They were out of sight in an instant.

Soul walked over and stood by Maka. Everyone gawked at her. Soon enough, Soul had raised his hand at Maka. It really looked like he was going to hit her, his expression was so serious. Everyone prepared for the worse, but as soon as Maka cracked a smile, so did Soul.

His toothy grin made everyones heart beat, even Makas. Once again, it had beat for this albino man, which confused her. She thought she was done with those feelings. Shaking off the thought, she raised her hand and they both slapped their hands together. It was a highfive. Everyone felt so stupid for thinking Soul would acutally hit a girl.

Kidd started clapping, getting everyones attention, but then, he had Liz and Patti, so he started shooting at the pair. Startled, Soul quickly transformed and flung himself over. Seeing his tactic, the startled Maka dashed over, catching the weapon, and successfully dodging the bullets. 

Soon enough, they were charging after the shinigami. Unaware of their tactic, Kidd just kept shooting rapidly at them while they charged at them, dodging each and every bullet. They decided not to use cheap tricks this time. " Lets go Soul Resonance!" They yelled in unison.

Poof. Soul found himself inside a dark room, with only a piano lit up. He smirked as Maka walked out of the darkness. She had the same black dress on, but she looked a lot cuter now. Soul began to play the piano as Maka danced gracefully around the piano. Thats how their soul resonance went this time.

The duo charged quickly at the trio and used a more intense form of witch hunter. They slashed down, breaking Kidds stance and flinging Liz and Patti. They stopped moments before they hit the Shinigami though. They'd be screwed if he died.

Then they splirt as the class clapped. " That was so cool!"

" I wanna do that someday!"

" Oh em gee! That was like, so cool!"

Soul smiled again. He was happy that his class enjoyed it and hopefully learned something from it. " So. Go back to class. Study till the bell. We are having a quiz next week, so get your asses studyinhg." A moan was heard from the class as Soul heard Maka giggle.

They locked eyes and Maka smiled lightly. " Your so mean! A quiz already? Whats it going to be on." Soul put his index finger up to his lips, as if he was saying 'Shhh..' and smiled, revealing his toothy grin. Her heart beat as she waited silently for all the kids to get back to class.

After the kids were all gone, Maka walked over, really wanting to know what that was all about. " Tell me!" Maka was waiting for him to say something really smart. But he gave her a look that showed her it wasnt smart at all. " Haha.. Well.. I just made that up. How uncool of me." He scratched the back of his head as he smiled, toothy grin coming out again.

" Well. We gotta think of something! I mean, what could we quiz them on? Soul Resonances? Or we could have them show us their Soul Resonance?" Soul nodded. " That sounds good. I mean, its a good quiz considering its what we are working on. But we started not long ago, so it cant be too many points. How about 5 points? 0 if you cant even get one started.. 3 if you start, but fail and 5 if you successfully perform one?"

Maka nodded. " That sounds good. Its an easy grading system, a little too nice, but I guess your a nice guy..." The tension between the two increased then. Both remembering what happened then. Then the two awkwardly started laughing and headed back to class, hoping to break the tension.

" Alright kids! You wanna know your being quizzed on?" Soul forced out. The kids all looked at him, hoping it was going to be easy. " Soul Resonance!" Maka bellowed to the class.

All the students moaned. " B-But we just started!"

"Oh me gosh! I like, cant do that!"

" Yo! Soul-Sensei! How could yo do that to us? I thought yo was my pimp!" Soul sighed as the class complained. " Shut up. Its only out of 5 points. The only way you fail is if you cant even get one started. The class lit up then. This wasnt so bad, was the obvious looks on their faces. Then Maka gave them a stern look.

" You guys better try and work your asses off then. I promise these quizzes, tests wont be as easy later on. Your lucky I even let Soul give you this easy of a test!" Soul smiled easily, scratching his head. " So you guys better practice! Its in two days!"

~DING DONG, DONG DING~

School was out and Soul and Maka headed home. He hopped on his motorcycle and hoped Maka would hop on behind him. To his surprise, and pleasure, she jumped on right behind him. But at first, she held onto the seat tightly.

Smirking, Soul drove quickly down the hill, causing Maka to freak out. " S-Soul! Slow down!" Soul just smiled and continue driving. Maka glared at him. He was DEFINITELY getting a Maka chop when they slowed down. But, she gave in and hesitated for a minute whether she wanted to do this, then she did.

It was fast, but her arms wrapped around his waist and her head against his back. She blushed, as he blushed feeling her give in. But soon enough, they were both smiling happily as they continued downt he road. Not long after, they reached the house and Soul screeched to a stop.

The moment they got off the bike, Maka pulled a book out of nowhere and slammed it on Souls head. " MAKAAA CHOP!" Soul wiggled to the ground with steam coming out of his head. Maka glared and stomped inside after throwing the book at the form on the ground.

After a few minutes, Soul got up and walked inside. Boy he was happy. He borught the book with him. Sighing happily, he opened the book. What the.. This book. It was what he bought her that Christmas before they had **that fight**. Soul hated remembering it, but he was happy that she still had the book.

_**A/N:**_

_**Gahhh. Sorry its been so long since I updated. Its just.. IDK what to write. I dont have any ideas right now, so im trying to figure out where to go with this. This chapter was completely made off my mind, so it might suck.. xD I tried to put more fluff/romance/cutestuff in, but I dont think it turned out right. xD Ima probably have a more plot filling thing next chapter. x3 Like.. IDK. You'll find out wontcha?**_

_**Read and review! It feeds my fingers so they are motivated to keep working! **_


End file.
